Esto no me lo esperaba
by LucyWiliams
Summary: Break nunca pensó que al vivir con su amiga de la infancia nuevos sentimientos y emociones aparecerían. Esa chica sin dudas lo volvería loco. AU. Contiene Oc's.
1. 1- Misma escena

**hola a todos accidentalmente borre la historia pero la vuelvo a subir nuevamente. Espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki, solo unos son de mi creación.**

**sin mas que decir los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

><p>Entrando al departamento encuentro siempre la misma escena, una mesa desordenada, la ropa regada por el suelo, los trastes haciendo montón en el fregadero y en la sala esta esa misma persona de siempre concentrada leyendo una, absurda historia de romance.<p>

No le encuentro el interés que ella tiene por esas novelas de romance que ella lee. Me dan ganas de tirarlas a la basura o prenderles fuego. En fin llego de la preparatoria y es el típico paisaje: departamento desordenado más chica concentrada en la lectura igual a desastre total. Doy un resoplo y azoto la puerta al cerrarla. Aun así ella no aparta su mirada del libro que está leyendo, no la culpo después de todo tiene sus audífonos puestos escuchando música, de seguro al máximo volumen. Sonrío ya que es una excelente oportunidad para molestarla. Me coloco detrás del sofá donde se encuentra y al instante comienzo a sacudirlo simulando un temblor. Ella salta del asiento poniendo una cara de terror con un grito bastante fuerte, no puedo aguantar las ganas de reírme al ver su expresión y caigo al suelo riendo descontroladamente. Ella reacciona al verme tirado en el piso muriéndome de risa, y sus ojos peculiarmente de color rosa se forman en unos completamente llenos de ira que juraría ver llamas de fuego bailando en ellos. Sin pensarlo dos veces ella me toma por el cuello de la camisa y comienza a estrangularme con sus pequeñas manos, pero aun así, con una fuerza que no creería capaz salir de su frágil cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que me grita por haberla interrumpido de su tan maravillosa lectura. Sigo riendo descontroladamente ya que no quiero demostrar que su estrangulación dio resultado ya que realmente lo hacía con bastante fuerza, mi orgullo no me permitía demostrar frente a ella, después de unos minutos (que a mi parecer fueron eternos) me soltó de su agarre, ya liberado de sus manos, seguí sonriéndole, ella me miraba con un poco de enojo hasta que decidí hablar.

- Tranquila Sharon aun sigues con vida- dije divertido. Ella solo me fulmino con la mirada.

- como quieres que este tranquila si por tu culpa se me acaba de arruinar mi precioso libro.- dijo señalándome hacia donde yacía tirado su libro empapado del refresco que se estaba tomando y su celular al lado de este.

-tienes suerte de que mi teléfono no se mojara Break, si no te mataba por completo –me dijo al tiempo que recogía su libro ahora arruinado junto con su teléfono.

- no te preocupes, después de todo tienes una porquería de música almacenada hay.- le dije riendo.

- pero que estupideces estas diciendo, tu completo idiota?- me dijo mientras intentaba en vano secar su libro.

-tranquila princesa no te lo tomes tan personal.

- cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no soy una princesa?

- no lo sé ja ja ja ja

- ¿que chistosito eres eh?- dijo con sarcasmo mientras hacia un puchero.

- bueno dejando eso de lado, ¿se puede saber que hacías?

-como que que hacía, es más que obvio estaba leyendo, antes de que llegaras a arruinarme el momento de paz y tranquilidad, tonto.

- me refiero a ¿que por que el departamento sigue igual de desordenado?.-le dije, a lo cual ella solo sonrió y me dio una explicación "aceptable".

- bueno veras estaba por comenzar a recoger, cuando me acorde que tenía un libro que entregar y descubrí mi novela, trate de leer solo unas páginas, pero se puso muy interesante la trama y no me pude apartar de ella. Esas es la verdad. Me dijo mientras sonreía y ponía cara de disculpa.

- así que llegando a una conclusión decidiste dejarlo tal como estaba?

- así es.

- tú, enserio…- dije entrecerrando los ojos – algún día deberás hacerlo antes de comenzar a leer.

- hay ya deja de quejarte- me dijo mientras ponía una cara cómica. – además todavía es temprano, tenemos toda la tarde para recoger.

- pues a que horas crees que son?- le pregunte sabiendo que no se había percatado de que pasaban de las 3:00 de la tarde.

- no creo que sean más de las dos de la tarde –dijo mientras miraba la hora y ponía una cara de asombro cuando descubrió que eran las 3:45 de la tarde.

- bueno aquí en la tierra se considera tarde a partir de las 2:00 pm. –le dije con sarcasmo.

-bueno ya, perdón, se me hizo algo tarde, por eso sentía que tenía hambre. –dijo mas para sí misma. –si quieres me pongo arreglar y después comemos que te parece? –dijo al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

-¿hablas en serio? –dije alzando una ceja, ella solo asintió. –de eso nada primero comes y después te pones a hacer todo lo que quieras. –ella solo hizo un mohín y termino asintiendo.

-bueno en lo que comienzas me voy a cambiar el uniforme, luego nos vemos y te ayudo a preparar la comida.

Al decir esto se marcho hacia su habitación. En realidad iba a salir hasta que estuviera todo listo, y no por que tardara tanto en arreglarse, era porque se embobaría con cualquier otra distracción en su habitación. En realidad no tardaba casi nada en cambiarse o arreglarse, cosa que me sorprendida un poco, ya que la mayoría de las chicas tardaban más tiempo tan solo en quitarse el uniforme, en cambio ella tardaba a lo mucho cinco o seis minutos. Mientras preparaba la comida me puse a pensar en cómo fue que termine viviendo con ella en un departamento.

Por lo general o lo más común seria que ella estuviera en casa con su familia o por lo menos en un departamento solo para ella. Eso es lo que pensaba, ya que ella era la hija de la señora Shelly Rainsworth, y nieta de la señora Sheryl Rainsworth, pertenecientes a una familia bastante adinerada, ya que tenían una de las empresas más exitosas de la ciudad. Pero en cambio decidió venirse a vivir conmigo, según ella porque quería que no hiciera alguna estupidez mientras vivía solo, pero no se que pretende al decir eso ya que ella es una pésima mentirosa, pero no le cuestiono sobre ello, sigo pensando que es muy terca y testaruda. Siempre ha sido así.

Cuando nos conocimos tenía unos 7 años y ella unos seis o cerca de los siete. Recuerdo que en aquel entonces yo no tenía amigos ya que me encontraba todo el tiempo molesto por los problemas que mantenía con mis padres. Así que siempre trataba de apartar a los demás niños de mi, excepto a ella, ya que el día que nos vimos, ella lloraba por su helado derramado, a mí en lo personal me molestaba que hiciera un berrinche solo por un helado así que lo que le dije fue que dejara de llorar ya que se podría comprar otro, ella solo me miro, se tranquilizo un poco y luego dijo unas palabras poco entendibles, después de eso llego su madre por ella, y la llevo a comprar otro helado, cuando estaba por irme a mi casa escuche que alguien me llamaba por un tal niño de pelo blanco al voltear me di cuenta que era esa mocosa llorona, lo que me sorprendió es que llevaba un paleta helada y me la entrego, solo dijo: quiero jugar contigo otra vez. Y se retiro ya que su madre la esperaba, yo no lo comprendía ya que nunca jugamos ni nada parecido. Pero al día siguiente en el mismo parque, (se me hizo una costumbre ir a ese parque antes de mi mal comportamiento con mis padres) hay estaba ella, en cuanto me vio se me acerco pero no dijo palabra alguna, solo se me quedaba mirando igual yo a ella hasta que le pregunte que quería ella solo me dijo: vamos a jugar a los columpios, no tengo a nadie que juegue conmigo. Yo solo me quede mirándola sin expresión y me di media vuelta con la intención de irme de ahí. Solo sentí que alguien me agarro de la playera, ya sabiendo quien era le reste importancia y seguí avanzando, por un momento creí que eso iba a ser suficiente, me fui de ahí y me acomode debajo de un árbol solo a contemplar el paisaje, sin embargo ella me siguió hasta mi lugar favorito y me empezó e preguntar que porque la ignore sin ir a jugar con ella, se estaba volviendo bastante molesto y para que me dejara tranquilo le grite y le dije que me dejara solo, al principio reacciono como cualquier niño normal reaccionaria se puso a llorar y se fue de ahí, creí que con eso me había librado de ella, pero para mi sorpresa, al día siguiente apareció en el mismo lugar, y realice lo mismo de antes en ese caso solo se puso a lagrimear, pero no se movió de ahí, se sentó a una distancia un tanto separada de mi, cabizbaja, así la deje hasta que llego la hora de irme a casa los siguientes días hizo lo mismo, siempre me invitaba a jugar, y siempre recibía la misma respuesta de mi parte, al escucharla solo se sentaba al lado mío y se ponía a mirar a los demás niños jugando, o se ponía a dibujar o cantar una canción. En una ocasión antes de irse a casa me dio un dibujo sobre ella y yo jugando, solo me lo dio sin esperar respuesta y se marcho con su madre. Al día siguiente antes de irnos a casa le pregunte que por qué hacia eso, ella solo sonrió y me dijo: es porque quiero ser tu amiga y no quiero que estés triste, además es la primera vez que me hablas sin que me grites.

Al decir esto me sorprendió, era la primera vez que alguien me decía que estaba triste y se preocupaba por mi por ese motivo, le dedique una pequeña sonrisa y ella se sonrojo sonriendo aun más ampliamente. Después de eso nos retiramos a nuestra casa, mientras estaba en mi cama pensaba que esa niña era molesta, pero aun así era bastante linda, y pensé que sería divertido tener un amiguito o en mi caso una amiguita de juegos. Al día siguiente la espere en el mismo lugar de siempre, el tiempo pasaba y ella no aparecía, al principio no le di importancia y seguí con mi rutina de siempre, que era ver lo que los demás hacían, y pensar sobre lo mal que me llevaba con mis padres, según ellos mi comportamiento era reprochable, sinceramente no recuerdo el por qué mi comportamiento empezó a ser así. Di un resoplido y continúe observando el parque y a los niños jugar, mientras observaba me quede dormido, al despertar me di cuenta que ya era tiempo de volver a casa, me incorpore y observe a mi alrededor, por sorpresa para mí esa molesta niña no estaba a mi lado como siempre lo solía estar. Fruncí un poco el ceño y me retire a mi hogar. Los siguientes días fueron iguales, yo con mi rutina de siempre, pero esa niña seguía sin aparecerse por el parque, me sentí un poco molesto, pero no entendía el porqué, a lo mejor me había acostumbrado a su presencia al lado de la mía, estaba metido en mis pensamientos cuando una pelota me golpeo en la cabeza, al girarme pude notar a un niño de cabello negro y de ojos rosas, sus ojos me recordaron a los de esa niña, el niño me pidió una disculpa, tomo su pelota y se fue de hay casi corriendo ya que los demás niños lo esperaban para continuar jugando, yo no le di importancia, me retire a mi hogar, al llegar a casa vi a mi madre hablando con mi hermano Liam, que es mayor a mi por unos 5 años. Seguramente hablaban cosas sobre su educación, en cuanto me vieron, nos pusimos a cenar y posteriormente me fui a dormir. Al día siguiente en la escuela me lleve una sorpresa, nos anunciaban que un nuevo integrante se uniría a nuestra clase, en cuanto llego la hicieron pasar y para mi sorpresa era esa niña.

-Muy bien niños ella es la nueva integrante de nuestro grupo por favor sean respetuosos y amigables.- dijo el profesor. Ella solo se quedo mirando y no dijo nada hasta que el profesor le dijo que se presentara.

-mi nombre es Sharon Rainsworth… e-es u-un gusto conocerlos. –dijo muy nerviosa, el profesor le dijo que tomara asiento, se sentó a un lado de una niña de ojos verdes y cabello castaño. Por lo que note era muy tímida y no se atrevió a hablar durante la clase, hasta que llego la hora de recreo. Ella salió al patio y trato de juntarse con un grupo de niñas pero al parecer la rechazaron, yo por mi parte estaba comiendo mi almuerzo, junto a unos niños que se sentaron en la misma mesa que yo, al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia ya que no se me acerco en todo el día. Después de terminar el receso volvimos al salón y el resto del día transcurrió normal hasta la hora de salida, iba a salir cuando sentí que alguien me agarro por mi camisa, voltee a ver y mis ojos carmín se encontraron con unos ojos de color rosa que me miraban inocentemente, yo solo me quede observándola hasta que alguien paso junto a mí y me empujo levemente, lo único que hice fue tomarla de la mano y caminar hacia la salida, ante este gesto ella se sonrojo pero solo me siguió en silencio, cuando llegamos a la salida dijo algo poco entendible, le pregunte si había dicho algo.

-lo siento. –dijo en voz baja

- ¿disculpa?

- perdón por no haber ido todos estos días al parque.

- no le he dado mucha importancia a eso. –le dije, aunque siendo sincero si me había molestado un poco que dejara de ir.

- yo solo quería ir, p-pero m-mi mama me lo prohibió. –dijo con unas lagrimas asomando de sus ojos, ante esto la interrumpí porque sabía que si seguía hablando terminaría por armar un berrinche.

- no te preocupes, de todos modos ya estás aquí ¿no?, así que lo mejor sería caminar a la salida por qué se hace tarde. –ante esto dejo de lagrimear y me sonrió.

-bueno entonces mañana estaré aquí a tiempo para que podamos almorzar y ser amigos.

–cuando termino de decir esto lo único que recibí por parte de ella fue un abrazo. Me soltó y se fue corriendo hacia su madre, al subirse al auto saco su pequeña mano y me hizo un ademan de despedida.

Después de eso ella siempre estaba conmigo, hasta el día en que nos separamos, fue por quinto de primaria, se mudaría a vivir con su abuela y su padre a una ciudad en Alemania.

Los años que se fue fueron un poco aburridos, pero también fueron divertidos ya que conocí a Danny un chico pelirrojo y de ojos rosas, es un chico muy carismático, ha sido mi único amigo, aparte de Sharon. Hasta hace unos años que ella regreso, mi alegría fue inmensa al ver de nuevo a esa niña llorona y testaruda, y bueno, pues aquí estamos viviendo juntos en el mismo departamento.

Cuando termine de preparar la comida Sharon aun no salía de su habitación cosa que no me sorprende, ya que sabia se había quedado distraída con algo en su habitación.

Me dirijo a su cuarto para avisarle que ya está preparada la comida, le toco la puerta pero no recibo respuesta alguna, vuelvo a tocar aun sin respuesta, alzo una ceja un poco intrigado, abro la puerta y lo que encuentro es su habitación un poco desordenada y a ella durmiendo con los audífonos puestos. Me acerco a ella mientras sonrió, muy pocas veces puedo verla tan pacifica si sus arranques violentos, (si aunque no lo crean es muy violenta y puede causar cierto temor) me detengo al pie de su cama y me quedo observándola por un momento, noto que tiene unas facciones muy delicadas y finas, sus pestañas son largas y el tono de su pelo es de un castaño claro que se parece al caramelo. Por una razón mi mano se alarga a tocar su rostro y sorprendente mente su piel es muy suave que parece de porcelana, aparto mi mano de su rostro y la dirijo hacia su celular, sonrió al ver lo que escucha, es la misma banda que escucha siempre o la mayor parte del tiempo, la canción que está en estos momentos es Undisclosed Desires, sonrió y estoy por quitarle los audífonos pero ella abre sus ojos en esos momentos, nos quedamos sin decir nada por un segundo al percatarse de mi rostro tan cerca al de ella se sonroja violentamente, lo primero que hace es incorporase hacia adelante, lo que ocasiona que su frente choque con la mía, al mismo tiempo siento un gran dolor y me aparto de ella sobando mi frente, cuando alzo la mirada ella hace lo mismo pero con un poco mas de drama, cuando me ve me fulmina con la mirada al mismo tiempo que agarra una almohada y comienza a golpearme con ella en el rostro mientras grita enojada.

-¡tu gran idiota!, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?, acaso quieres matarme de un infarto o algo parecido? –Dijo mientras me golpeaba con la almohada. –yo solo reía ante esto-

- tranquila Sharon solo te vine a avisar que ya esta preparada la comida. –al oír esto ceso sus golpes y me miro con cara sonriente.

-genial porque ya muero de hambre, ahora que lo recuerdo, dije que te ayudaría a prepararla, ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?.

- bueno de haberte avisado, estaríamos comiendo en la hora de la cena. –dije con tono burlón. A esto estuvo a punto de comenzar a golpearme de nuevo pero le dije que si no nos dábamos prisa la comida de enfriaría. Ella asiente de inmediato y nos dirigimos hacia la cocina.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo, me gustaría saber que es lo que piensan de esta historia. Nos leemos. <strong>


	2. 2- un nuevo integrante

**hola a todos accidentalmente borre la historia pero la vuelvo a subir nuevamente. Espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki, solo unos son de mi creación.**

**sin mas que decir los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

><p>Era un día normal en la escuela, aburrido y desesperante, al menos para mí, la clase de historia me aburría de sobre manera, y para colmo hacia demasiado calor, mire a mi alrededor y me encontré con unos ojos dorados y una cabeza color azabache desordenada, se trataba de Gilbert, un chico serio y algo cobarde, aunque suele ser un gran amigo, su atuendo era igual al mío, pantalón gris, con camisa blanca y una corbata color azul, el saco era de color negro, le dedique una pequeña sonrisa, seguí observando y me encontré con unos ojos color azul y una melena castaña oscura, era una chica que al tiempo en que la mire me sonrió de inmediato y de una manera un tanto coqueta, yo solo le dedique una media sonrisa y dirigí mi vista al frente de la clase. Era cierto que había estado con varias chicas, pero por alguna razón no quería estar con ella, y era porque todo el tiempo se me pegaba a mí, si pasara tan solo una noche con ella no me la quitaría de encima durante los próximos dos años o estaría persiguiéndome más de lo normal. No era fea, era bonita, y tenía muy buen cuerpo cualquiera la pasaría con ella menos yo por la razón que mencione. Su nombre es Mariza Miller pero todos le dicen Maris. Seguí prestando atención a clase o lo que podía, ya casi era hora de recreo, antes de salir al receso el profesor nos informo que durante una semana no asistiría, eso fue una alegría para todos, así que podríamos adelantar clases o tener horas libres. Al fin llega la hora de recreo me dirijo hacia la cafetería y ahí me encuentro a Danny comprando su almuerzo, me dirijo hacia él y le doy un golpe en la espalda a lo que él responde con un golpe en el hombro.<p>

-hola maldito ¿como estas?.

-muy bien cretino de maravilla. –le conteste.

-¿a qué se debe eso?

-a que el profesor de historia faltara por una semana, así que tendré tiempo libre.

- bueno yo no tengo esa suerte ya que la profesora de literatura nos dejo un poema para la siguiente clase. -Dijo algo preocupado, supuse que no lo había realizado aun. Estábamos platicando cuando una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules se nos acerco, Danny al ver esto hizo una mueca desaprobatoria, ya que no le caía muy bien.

-hola break, me puedo sentar con ustedes?. –dijo con un tono coqueto.

-claro porque no?. –le conteste, aunque esto no le gusto a Danny, pero no le tomamos mucha importancia.

-¿no crees que es maravilloso que el profe de historia falte toda una semana?.

-claro que si así no tendré que preocuparme por esa aburrida materia durante una semana.

-si así podremos pasar algún tiempo solas. –dijo mientras me sonreía muy sensual

-lo siento pero eso no pasara. –Dijo Danny con un tono burlón. –el ya esta apartado para mí en esta semana.

-¿y cómo le harás para estar con él si tú no tienes clase libre al mismo tiempo que nosotros?.. –Dijo ella retándolo.

-mira preciosa para el amor verdadero no hay nada que lo impida, -dijo Danny al tiempo que me abrazaba poniendo una cara de enamorado realmente boba. –así que busca por otro lado, ya que planeo tener a break todo el tiempo para mí solo ¿cierto Amor?

- ya aléjate de mí, -dije empujándolo –no quiero que crean que de verdad salgo contigo, eso me daría mala fama.

-Break eres tan cruel, -dijo haciendo un puchero. –me niegas frente a todos.

-y claro que lo seguiré haciendo no pienso caer tan bajo contigo.

En eso estábamos cuando una chica del pelo color caramelo atado en una cola llego junto a nosotros y se sentó a nuestro lado.

-hola chicos como están?

-triste porque Break me niega ante todos. –dijo Danny al mismo tiempo que ponía una cara de perrito triste.

-no te preocupes Danny yo no te negare ante nadie. –dijo Sharon mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Eso me dio mucha diversión, pero note como maris puso una cara entre molesta y confundida.

- oh por cierto Sharon ella es Maris. Maris ella es Sharon. –dije para presentarlas.

-es un gusto Maris. –dijo Sharon amablemente mientras sonreía.

-igualmente Sharon.

-muy bien ¿y qué es lo que comeremos? Yo traje albóndigas con ensalada. -Dijo Danny

-bueno yo traje ensalada de frutas. –comento Maris.

-bueno yo compre almuerzo, porque hoy me levante un poco tarde.

-y ¿cuando no te levantas tarde?. –dije con sarcasmo y burlándome de Sharon.

-cállate Break no es de tu incumbencia,¿ además porque no trajiste nada tu si te levantaste temprano?.

-¿y quien dijo que no traje nada? Yo si traje mi almuerzo, mira. –le dije enseñándole una cajita con comida.

-uummm…. Eres un mal amigo, además deberías traer mi almuerzo también.

-iba a hacerlo pero tenía que llegar temprano jejejeje.

Ella solo hizo un puchero, y se puso a decir sobre que debería de traerle su almuerzo y esas cosas, mientras Maris nos miraba confundida ya que ella no sabía que vivíamos juntos en el mismo departamento.

-mira Sharon si quieres te doy una porción de mi comida. –le pregunto Danny a lo que ella puso unos ojos maravillados.

-gracias Danny me salvaste la vida, por eso te quiero mucho. –dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba una porción de el almuerzo de Danny.

-bueno chicos y que cuentan. Yo no los conozco muy bien a ustedes. –menciono maris dirigiéndose a Sharon y Danny.

-bueno yo voy en la misma clase en la que va Danny y soy amiga de Break de la infancia.

- yo por mi parte ya me conoces y sabes que estoy enamorado de Break. –dijo Danny con burla a lo cual Sharon y yo comenzamos a reír.

-bueno ya, alguien sabe si la profesora de literatura vino? –pregunto con un tono preocupado.

-si vino nos dio clase en la mañana ¿cierto Break?

- ah claro que sí. Y menciono algo sobre revisar algunos poemas sobre la clase B

- demonios, yo que me quería librar de esta materia, esa profesora la tiene contra mi sabe que no soy bueno escribiendo solo lo hace a propósito con tal de verme sufrir.

-¿oh Danny no hiciste la tarea? –pregunto Sharon.

-no se me hizo tarde en otros asuntos.

Y ese asunto se llama Leticia, por casualidad?. –pregunto Sharon con cara cómica.

-creí que nada mas iban a hacer cosa de unas horas pero se complico un poco

- aja si como no, bueno ya que me salvaste la vida te ayudare con tu tarea, en un momento te lo entrego. –al decir esto se puso a escribir en una libreta algunas frases. Luego de unos minutos se lo entrego.

-toma aquí tienes.

-wow eso fue rápido.

-si si lo entregas así pasaras con 7, pero es aceptable para ti ya que la profesora sospecharía si lo hiciera como el mío.

-Bueno tienes razón, por eso te quiero mucho Sharon. –al decir esto se levanto y le dio un abrazo junto con un beso en la mejilla. Maris se les quedo viendo de una manera un poco extraña.

-buu Danny eres un traidor creí que me amabas a mí. –dije con tono burlón.

-eso te pasa por negarme frente a otras. –dijo con drama. Todos no empezamos a reír hasta que llego una chica con una mirada vacía, pelo corto plateado y sin ninguna expresión, hasta que llego junto a Sharon.

-Sharon, creo que ya es hora.

-oh hola Echo, hora de que si todavía queda un poco de tiempo.

-tienes razón Echo aun queda algo de tiempo para la clase. –dijo Danny.

-me refiero hora de darle de comer. –al decir esto saco una pequeña bolsa que se movía.

-wwaaaaahhhhh… -dijo Sharon mientras se la arrebataba de las manos y la escondía tras su espalda. –no lo saques tan a la ligera y si tienes razón Echo, luego nos vemos chicos. –dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Echo por la mano para macharse de ahí.

-un momento Sharon ¿que tienes hay? –le pregunte a lo que ella se detuvo y volteo a verme.

-n-nada, b-break, pero que cosas dices jajajaja verdad Echo?.

-es cierto no te importa. Solo a la princesa y a…..

-no me llames así Echo.

-Bueno solo a Sharon y a Echo le importa.

Dijo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y si la hizo no la alcance a notar.

-me estas engañando Sharon ¿que llevas en esa bolsa?

-y-ya te dije que nada Break, no me acoses eso se llama acoso y no está permitido.

-que graciosita eres¿ eh? -En eso Danny me hablo y voltee a verlo, cuando me di la vuelta Sharon ya estaba corriendo con Echo jalándole la mano.

-mira por tu culpa ya se me escapo. ¿La ayudaste cierto?

- hay ya no te pongas tan estricto, además no creo que sea algo realmente malo.

-por lo menos viste lo que llevaba? Esa bolsa se movía. –dije con un gesto entre molesto y cómico

-huy si mira lleva un león en esa bolsa corran todos por su vida, ya relájate ¿no? Ja ja ja ja

Iba a decir algo más cuando maris nos interrumpió.

-bueno ¿y que te molesta tanto?, digo no es que tuvieras la obligación de cuidarla y además Sharon ya es muy grandecita para que te preocupes así por ella.

-uff ese no es el problema, si no las consecuencias con lo que tendré que lidiar después.

-¿después?. –Pregunto dudosa mientras alzaba una ceja.

Es una larga historia que después te contare. –justo en ese momento sonó la campana que nos anunciaban que tendríamos que volver a clase. Durante la siguiente clase me coloque los audífonos y me puse a escuchar música ya que era hora de tutoría y no hablaban de algo importante, en esos momentos escuchaba una canción llamada Open Up de Korn, eso es algo que tenía en común con Sharon, compartíamos casi la misma música, me puse a pensar en lo extraña que fue su actitud cuando estaba por terminar el receso y no me dejaba de preguntar qué cosa era lo que llevaba en esa bolsa y cuales serian las consecuencias de eso y que tan complicadas serian para mí. Estaba tan concentrado que no sentí que alguien se me acerco por detrás, seguido de unos brazos abrazándome en el abdomen y una barbilla sobre mi hombro, también del contacto de unos grandes senos en mi espalda, cuando gire la vista me di cuenta de que se trataba de Maris. Ella solo sonrió pero no se movió de su postura yo no le dije nada y seguí mirando al frente hasta que me quito uno de mis audífonos y se lo puso en su oreja.

-no pensé que te gustaba esta música.

-mmmm… si me gusta. –después de eso me lo volvió a colocar y se quedo de la misma manera, yo igual me quede así, sintiendo como movía sus manos sensualmente sobre mi abdomen. Me puse a pensar que muchas son las chicas que me siguen, pero yo nada mas decido pasar una noche con ellas o dos solo hasta ahí, pero al parecer no les importa, nos utilizamos mutuamente es lo que me dicen algunas, otras solo me dejan de hablar y me mandan al diablo.

Pero por alguna razón siento que con Maris no será así de sencillo. Tenía unos senos enormes y estaba muy bien proporcionada pero aun así no me atraía lo suficiente así que decidí no moverle nada ya que después se complicaría las cosas al igual que con Danny, ya que no sabía cómo librarse de ellas tan fácilmente como a mí, estaba pensando en eso cuando vi una chica de pelo corto plateado seguida de otra con una bolsa en la mano, era Sharon en cuanto me vio me saludo con una radiante sonrisa y un movimiento de mano, yo le respondí de la misma manera, pero sentí raro ya que seguía siendo abrazado por Maris. Luego de eso sonó el timbre y Gilbert me llamo, me solté de maris y nos pusimos a platicar ella ante esto desvió la mirada algo molesta, no le di importancia y ella se fue con sus amigas, Gilbert y yo nos pusimos a platicar sobre una tarea entre otras cosas, en eso una chica de pelo rosado con ojos de color rosa entro a nuestro salón buscando a Danny se trataba de Lotty una chica mayor a nosotros por 5 años igual que mi hermano Liam, era la prima de Danny, esta al verme me saludo muy abrazable, se tomaba esas libertades no solo conmigo también con Gilbert, este reacciono muy sonrojado y nervioso lo cual fue motivo de burla para los dos.

-tranquilo chico, no te haré nada en un lugar público. –dijo al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo. Con esto Gilbert se puso aun más rojo y más nervioso.

-n-n-no sé de que hablas Lotty,

-tranquilo, no te haría nada de todos modos, yo solo tengo ojos para una persona. Bueno a lo que venía esta Danny con ustedes?.

-no, en este salón no va, va en el siguiente, -conteste divertido.

-bueno nos vemos chicos. –dijo con una sonrisa y salió del salón.

A los pocos segundos escuchamos una Lotty demasiado cabreado diciendo algunas maldiciones seguidas de un grito de terror de Danny, a los pocos segundos Danny salió huyendo del salón seguido de una Lotty corriendo tras de él, sinceramente no logro entender cómo podría correr con unos zapatos de tacón, los chico que la veían correr le silbaban ya que se le movían sus enormes atributos al correr. Cuando paso eso me voltee a Gilbert y decidí molestarlo un poco.

-vaya vaya Gilbert, no pensé que estuviera enamorado de Lotty, tienes un gusto interesante en mujeres¿ eh?

-q-que cosas dices Break, yo no estoy enamorado de Lotty, además ella ama a alguien más.

-oh ¿así que ese es el problema? Si no lo estuviera ¿te acercarías a ella?

-n-no digas estupideces Break, es cierto que es muy hermosa pero no me fijaría en ella seria en alguien más.

-mmm… como quieras. Bueno creo que la siguiente clase no la tenemos así que me marchare, tú te quedas o te vas?

-bueno yo me voy también.

Al decir esto salimos del salón hacia fuera del instituto.

***En algún otro lugar del campus***

Un par de chicas iba pasando con una bolsa en la mano.

Sharon: no sé cómo le voy a decir a Break lo del gatito Echo.

Echo: si quieres puedo golpear a Break para que lo acepte.

Sharon: claro que no de ningún modo. Ya me la arreglare para mantenerlo en el departamento.

Echo: bueno, solo espero que no se arme una pelea, yo lo golpeare cuando quieras.

Sharon: claro que no en ese caso lo golpeo yo. Echo no te has preguntado por qué todas se visten igual a nosotras?. Me refiero a la falda tableada y a cuadros de color azul, la camisa blanca, corbata azul y el saco gris.

Echo: bueno ha de ser porque es el uniforme?.

Sharon: tienes razón Echo.

Ambas empezaron a reír. Echo por lo general es una chica que siempre anda seria solo cuando esta con Sharon ríe y expresa lo que siente, ellas son amigas desde hace 2 años. Y se convirtieron en muy buenas amigas. Iban caminado por la calle cuando vieron a una pelirrosa estrangulando a un chico pelirrojo.

Danny: ya Lotty l-lo s-siento en verdad.

Lotty: como que lo siento, te he dicho que nunca me pongas de intermedio en tus citas fracasadas, y COMO DEMONIOS ES QUE ME DICEN ANCIANA RUCA? EXPLÍCAME ESO.!

Danny: - casi morado por la falta de aire- Lo siento en verdad. No te vuelvo a meter en mis citas fracasadas, pero déjame respirar, p-por favor.

Lotty: soltándolo- está bien solo por esta te la perdono, pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir algo similar ¡ME ENTENDISTE?.

Danny: claro que sí, pero una cosa, no se supone que deberías estar con Oswald?

Lotty: es cierto pronto tendré que reunirme con él. Mira lo que provocas.

Después de decir eso empezó a correr justo hacia su auto, al verla pasar Echo y Sharon la saludaron, ella les respondió el saludo un poco apresurada. Cuando llegaron junto a Danny le preguntaron qué es lo que había pasado este solo les conto el porqué su molestias y ellas comenzaron a reír. Por otro lado él le pregunto qué es lo que se encontraba en la bolsa Sharon le explico cómo había encontrado al gato y que lo llevaría a vivir al departamento. Danny solo pregunto cómo le haría con Break y ella solo dijo que ya había encontrado la forma para solucionarlo. Llegaron a la parada de autobuses y se despidieron.

Cuando llegue al departamento me sorprendió que todo estuviera en su lugar y ordenado además de la comida preparada y puesta la mesa. Me figure que esto tendría que ver con lo ocurrido de hoy en la mañana. En cuanto Sharon me vio se dirigió a mí y me sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que pone cuando quiere algo o quiere zafarse de algo.

-bueno ¿quieres comer? –me pregunto muy inocentemente.

-¿qué es lo que hiciste?.

-mmm… yo no hice nada. –dijo haciendo un puchero.

-no es usual en ti que prepares la comida y te pongas a limpiar. –dije con los ojos entrecerrados.

-bueno mira comamos mientras platicamos. –accedí a lo que dijo. Estábamos comiendo cuando sentí que algo peludo se estaba frotando contra mí. Inmediatamente me puse a buscar la causa de ello y me encontré con un pequeño gato de color gris y ojos negros, al tratar de alejarme de esa cosa peludo lo pise por accidente y él se me aventó al acara tratando de arañarme, lo cual por suerte no consiguió, ya que mi piel es un poco delicada. Al mismo tiempo Sharon se levanto y me lo quito de encima.

-No Kevin eso no se hace. –dijo regañando al gato.

-C-como que Kevin. –pregunte algo irritado ella me miro y me sonrió.

- así es Kevin es nuestro nuevo miembro de la familia.

-como que nuevo miembro.

-si me lo encontré hoy yendo al colegio, estaba sólito y abandonado, así que decidí traerlo al colegio, Echo me ayudo a esconderlo durante las clases. Y ahora es un miembro más en este departamento.

-¿como demonios se te ocurrió traer un gato callejero? –dije bastante irritado y con las cejas temblando.

-como que como me atreví a traerlo no pensaba dejarlo hay abandonado y solo.

-si podías solo debías pasar de largo y listo. Pero la princesa decidió protegerlo.

-Break en primer lugar no soy una princesa y en segundo agradece que solo el gato se quedo.

-¿Cómo que solo el gato se quedo?. ¿A cuántos animales has traído al departamento?. –dije tratando de no explotar hay mismo.

-b-bueno solo a dos perros y un zorro. Ah y también una gallina.

-¿c-como sucedió esto? –dije totalmente petrificado.

- los perros fue en una ocasión que te fuiste con tu hermano Liam a un viaje. El zorro lo tenía escondido de ti en una ocasión que hiciste el trabajo con Gilbert, y la gallina fue cuando te resfriaste. El zorro estuvo por dos días escondido de ti. Y la gallina fue durante 4 días.

Al terminar de decir esto literalmente me quede de piedra mas blanco que un fantasma si poder creer que todo un zoológico pasara por mi departamento sin que yo me diera cuenta.

-ósea que estuve conviviendo con animales sin enterarme. ¿Eso explica el motivo de los picoteos en mis brazos cuando me quedaba dormido?. Y de casualidad no se te ocurrió traer un sapo?

-este claro que no yo odio a los sapos, y si esa es la explicación, es que se me salió mientras iba por busca de comida para gallina.

-y cómo pudiste mantenerla silenciada durante tanto tiempo?.

-solo te puse tus audífonos mientras dormías. Además de que una vez te despertó y viniste a ver qué es lo que sucedía, pero tenías fiebre y estabas dormido y creíste que era solo un sueño.

Al escuchar eso comprendí el porque me estuvo molestando ese estúpido sueño. Lo único que hice fue respirar y tratar de calmarme, vi al animal en brazos de ella, alce la mirada y ella puso una cara de perrito triste al igual que el gato, no pude resistirme a eso y termine por aceptarlo.

-solo con una condición no quiero que vuelvas a traer a otro animal sin mi consentimiento o a escondidas. –cuando termine de decir esto ella se alegro y sin esperarlo me abrazo, fue tan de sorpresa que caí al suelo y ella encima de mí.

-muchas gracias Break sabia que terminarías aceptándolo, además no te ocasionara demasiados problemas te lo juro. – sin decir mas me dio un beso en la mejilla, inmediatamente se levanto y se llevo al gato consigo a su habitación. Yo me quede pasmado y puse mi mano sobre el lugar que me había dado el beso, a los pocos minutos salió de su habitación con el gato detrás, se sentó en la mesa y nos pusimos a comer nuevamente.

-y se puede saber por qué le pusiste Kevin?. Dije con un poco de irritación.

-bueno es el primer nombre que cruzo por mi mente, además es tu verdadero nombre y al gato parece gustarle ese nombre, ¿verdad Kevin?. –dijo esto último mientras veía al gato a lo cual él le respondió con un maullido.

Yo lo único que hice fue pensar en el beso que me dio y supuse que por lo emocionada que estaba ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que me beso, solo di un largo suspiro y me puse a pensar en nuestro nuevo integrante, y las consecuencias de esto.

Algún día tendré que prohibirte algo antes de que me mates, pero ¿cuánto pasara para que eso suceda?. Pensé mientras seguíamos comiendo tranquilamente.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno hasta aquí el segundo capitulo, me gustaría saber que es lo que piensan de esta historia. <strong>

**comenten por fa. Nos leemos. ;)**


	3. 3- ¡Vaya sorpresa!

**hola a todos accidentalmente borre la historia pero la vuelvo a subir nuevamente. Espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki, solo unos son de mi creación.**

**como ya he dicho antes por problemas se elimino la historia pero la re-subí de nuevo y les dejo un capitulo de mas.**

**En verdad me gustaría saber que es lo que piensan de la historia si les gusta o no**

**sin mas que decir los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

><p>Era una tranquila mañana un chico con el pelo grisáceo se encontraba en su departamento recostado sobre un sillón escuchando música y leyendo una revista, con una sopa instantánea al lado y una lata de refresco. Estaba concentrado que no se dio cuenta cuando un pequeño felino le salto encima maullándole.<p>

Break:¿ qué cosa quieres Kevin?. –el gato solo soltó un maullido. – se supone que Sharon te daría de comer. .-dijo un poco irritado. El gato solo se restregó contra él mientras seguía maullando.

Break: lárgate de aquí vete a joder a otro lado. –al decir esto agarro al gato por el lomo y lo aventó a unos metro lejos de él. –sinceramente no se que estaba pensando cuando lo trajo aquí, y yo al aceptarte, siempre hace eso con los animales tiernos, a ver si un día no se le ocurre traer una vaca. –dijo para sí mismo y con sarcasmo.

Break: por cierto es raro que sean más de las once de la mañana y no salga quejándose que tiene hambre. Mejor voy a ver que es es lo que le pasa.

Al decir esto se levanto y camino hacia la habitación de su amiga, al llegar toco su puerta pero no recibió respuesta alguna, volvió a tocar y escuchó un murmullo por lo bajo.

Break: Sharon ¿te pasa algo?

Sharon: ¿qué quieres Break?-respondió tosiendo un poco. No me pasa nada estoy bien (vuelve a toser).

Break: abre la puerta.

Sharon: está abierta.

Break entro y lo primero que vio fue a su amiga acostada tapada de pies a cabeza, se acerco a su cama, mientras se acercaba el pequeño gato salto a su cama y le comenzó a hacer caricias en el hombro de la chica con sus pequeñas garras mientras maullaba. Break llego al borde de su cama pero al ver que no se destapaba decidió por quitarle la sabana, revelando a su compañera en pijama y con el pelo suelto desordenado y el fleco sobre los ojos.

Sharon: que te sucede Break porque me destapas. –Dijo con los ojos cerrados

Break: como que por que, desde anoche estas extraña, te acostaste temprano y ya son cerca del medio día y tú sigues sin levantarte y además tapada de pies a cabeza, sin mencionar que no has alimentado a Kevin. Digo al gato.

Sharon: no me pasa nada Break, estoy bien. Solo amanecí con un resfriado eso es todo.

Break: entonces ¿porque no abres los ojos? –pregunto con un tono un poco molesto.

Sharon: debe ser por el resfriado. –Break arqueo una ceja y pego su frente con la de ella, al sentir el rostro muy cerca de ella abrió los ojos inmediatamente y sus mejillas se pusieron de un color rojo intenso.

Break: pues no tienes temperatura ni siquiera un poco de fiebre. Dijo al tiempo que se alejaba de ella, cuando la miro a los ojos se dio cuenta de que los tenia rojos y un poco hinchados.

Break: ¿estuviste llorando por la noche?

Sharon: claro que no son solo imaginaciones tuyas. –Dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta de su habitación. –Break la tomo por el brazo antes de que pudiera salir de ahí y la hizo girarse para que lo viera a la cara.

Break: no me mientas Sharon, se que algo te está molestando, ¿me podrías decir que es lo que te pasa? –dijo con un tono serio.

Sharon: no me sucede nada Break, solo estoy un poco cansada. –dijo un poco irritada.

Break: Sharon por tu cara estuviste llorando toda la noche ¿se puede saber por qué? Ya no eres una niña como para andar llorando por cualquier cosa, así que algo serio debió haber pasado. –dijo con un tono bastante serio y algo molesto.

Sharon: ya te dije que no me pasa nada así que mejor dejémoslo hay ¿quieres?, tengo hambre y le tengo que dar de comer a Kevin. –dijo mientras daba media vuelta y salía de la habitación.

Sin embargo Break se quedo pensando en el porqué de su comportamiento. Era raro que ella se comportara de esa forma, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba alegre y según el molestando por cualquier cosa que se le atravesara, así que debía averiguar qué es lo que le ocurría, por que de una manera le molesto que ella se la pasara llorando, nunca le había gustado verla llorar y aun mas si él no podría hacer nada para ayudarla, salió de su habitación y la encontró en la cocina sirviéndose cereal, ya le había servido al gato, pero se encontraba demasiado seria, eso le preocupo ya que siempre sonreía y según el arruinaba las canciones que escuchaba y más si era un día sábado, así que decidió ir con ella y tratar de animarla un poco ya que sería inútil preguntarle qué es lo de verdad le ocurría.

Break: ¿sabes que Danny me explico que Lotty tiene una afición rara para torturarlo en especial cuando llega ese chico de personalidad algo excéntrica?

Sharon: está bien… fue por culpa de Ben. –dijo mientras miraba al ventana sin mirar algo en especial.

Break: ¿disculpa?

Sharon: tuve una pelea con Benjamín. Ayer por la tarde. Me entere de algo que me molesto demasiado.

Break: y se puede saber de qué te ¿enteraste?

Sharon: se va de Inglaterra, se va hacia estados unidos.

Break: pero eso no es algo para que te pongas así, de todos modos el siempre viaja…

Sharon: no lo entiendes Break se va de por vida, y ni siquiera me lo dijo. ¿Puedes creer eso? Yo que siempre lo he apoyado se va sin tan siquiera habérmelo platicado. Yo me entere por una de las mucamas que trabajan en mi casa lo dijo sin querer en frente mío. –dijo con el semblante distraído y triste.

Break: aun así puedes ir a visitarlo, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Sharon: una estúpida zorra, ese es el problema, se va con la peor de las mujeres el muy imbécil, pudiéndose encontrar a alguien más, se tuvo que ir con esa estúpida rubia, con una sin vergüenza que solo es mayor a mí por un año. Y solo lo usa por el dinero que él tiene, por puro interés. Y mi madre ni siquiera me dijo nada, eso es el colmo. –dijo mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla hasta morir en su mentón. –la relación que llevábamos se destruyo en un instante por una zorra barata. Y el tarado no me lo dijo aun sabiendo que yo la odio.

Break se quedo en silencio mientras ella cargaba a y acariciaba a Kevin, por eso su extraño comportamiento, realmente la comprendía ya que él era testigo de la fuerte y unida relación que tenia con su hermano mayor. Incluso se sentía un poco celoso ya que el no la llevaba tan bien con su hermano Liam. El solo se quedo pensando ya que no encontraba palabras para animarla, bueno no es fácil que su hermano discutiera con ella por culpa de una mujer que solo lo veía con interés. Se quedaron en completo silencio, vio como ella escondía el rostro en el cuerpo de su gato, seguramente estaría liberando las lagrimas que trataba de contener, el gato solo ronroneaba en su rostro, quería decirle que todo estaba bien pero simplemente no era tan sencillo, quería animarla para que volviera a ser la misma escandalosa que solía ser, pensó en abrazarla ya que seguramente necesitaría eso se levanto y fue hacia ella estaba por rodearla con sus brazos cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Fue a ver de qué se trataba, al abrirla se encontró con un chico de pelo castaño claro y ojos color de rosa.

Break: ¿qué haces aquí Ben?

Benjamín: vengo a ver a Sharon, ¿puedo pasar?

Break: te diría que no es un buen momento pero supongo que necesitas hablar con ella, así que solo pasa, pero en serio te aseguro que no me detendré si la molestas más de lo que ya está.

Benjamín: así que ya te enteraste. –dijo indiferente y camino hacia la cocina, por su parte Break se tuvo que tragar unas ganas de enfrentarlo pero no era el momento adecuado. Cuando volvió a la cocina no encontró a Sharon ahí. Benjamín era un chico apuesto y muy risueño pero cuando se ponía serio podría dar un gran temor, aunque Xerxes no se quedaba tan atrás. Camino detrás de Ben que se dirigió a la recamara de Sharon. Llego hay y toco la puerta pero no contestó. Ben ya no volvió a tocar simplemente intento hablar con ella.

Benjamín: Sharon ya es momento de que dejes de comportarte de esa manera, si no te dije nada fue por esta misma razón, por cómo te ibas a poner y mira que no me equivoque.

Sharon: vete al diablo Benjamín, déjame en paz.

Benjamín: no me pienso ir de aquí sin antes hablar contigo. –dijo con tono severo y serio, pero no obtuvo respuesta por el otro lado de la puerta. –mira sé que no te agrada Ángela pero no es una mala persona, ella me comprende muy bien y además es solo mi amiga no es para que te pongas de esa manera. Estas actuando con comportamiento muy horrible ¿sabes?

Tras decir esto vio como giraba el picaporte de la puerta y lo primero que vio fue un fuerte golpe en la cara seguida de una Sharon realmente cabreada.

Sharon: dices que me estoy comportando de una manera horrible? Yo no soy la que te oculto nada, ni mucho menos anda haciendo estupideces por culpa de una piruja que solo se te está metiendo por los ojos y te trata como su maldito perro faldero, eres un completo idiota Benjamín. –dijo gritando y al borde de las lagrimas, mas no se atrevió a dejarlas fluir, no enfrente de su hermano.

Benjamín: no es necesario que hables así de ella, ¿por lo menos la conoces para hablar así?

Sharon: claro que la conozco, siempre se le anduvo mintiendo a John cuando era mi novio, es una hipócrita de primera clase, mentirosa y además zorra que siempre me estuvo molestando solo por que John decidió salir conmigo y no con ella, aun después de que se tuviera que mudar a otra ciudad, ella no paraba de echarme indirectas y molestarme ¿y aun así dices que es una buena persona?

-Grito con bastante ira que no podía contener. –así que si la prefieres a ella antes que a tu hermana no me dirijas la palabra, y por lo menos me hubieras dicho que pretendías hablarle, a mi no me importa que tan solo te quisieras enredar con ella pero eso de irte con ella y mas a otro país sin decirme es una cosa completamente diferente me entiendes ¿maldito idiota? Así que si realmente quieres arreglar las cosas solo déjame en paz por el momento. –se volvió a encerrar en su habitación.

Break que escuchaba todo desde la sala solo observo como benjamín pedía disculpas sin que fueran escuchadas. Al pasar por la sala se dirigió hacia Break.

Benjamín: simplemente es imposible hablar con ella cuando se pone con ese carácter.

Break: bueno no la culpo, como dice, Ángela de verdad es una cualquiera interesada, y te lo digo por experiencia, sabes que yo no soy un santo pero nunca busco a una chica sin decirle cuales son mis verdaderas intenciones, en cambio ella te seduce solo por interés y cuando ya no le sirves te desconoce inmediatamente.

Benjamín: tienes razón, por eso precisamente me voy con ella, si de verdad me interesara ya lo habría hecho formal, pero simplemente no quería decírselo a Sharon hasta que cumpliera realmente lo que quiero.

Break: y ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Benjamín: desengañar a mi abuela y a mi abuelo, ellos piensan que soy un vago sin oficio y que podría caer fácilmente ante cualquier chica, solo por eso estoy con ella, le haré creer a ambos que me interesa y simplemente cuando sea el momento le diré la verdad, que nunca me intereso y que ya se la clase de persona que es.

Break: y ¿por qué no se lo contaste todo antes de causar este escándalo?

Benjamín: porque quiero que aprenda a ser fuerte y deje de llorar, después de todo no siempre tendrá a sus hermanos mayores para siempre ¿no? Porque así es como ella te ve y también se que la consientes y proteges demasiado. Así que es por eso que lo hice, pero no se lo vayas a contar ella sola lo entenderá, tal vez no hoy pero si algún día, además si estaba molesta conmigo sería más fácil el aceptar que me iría de aquí de por vida sin que se sintiera tan deprimida, porque como puedes ver me acaba de mandar al diablo, o ¿no? –dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. –así que nos vemos mocoso, cuídala pero no la subestimes ya que ella es más fuerte de lo que aparenta.

Al terminar de decir esto se dirigió hacia la salida y se despidió, por su parte Break se quedo pensando en todo lo que le había dicho, era cierto que la protegía de mas, pero también era cierto que ella realmente era alguien fuerte. Y de cierto modo le enojo el hecho de que Sharon lo viera de una manera fraternal y le tuviera un cariño de hermanos solamente, no se explicaba el por qué eso le molestaba pero decidió por no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, y se dirigió hacia la cocina a preparar la comida ya que seguramente después de unas horas ella tendría unas enormes ganas de comer algo, así que sin pensarlo de mas empezó por preparar sus alimentos. Después de unas horas la chica salió de su habitación en un short deportivo y una playera holgada que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sinceramente ese día quería andar lo mas cómoda posible, no quería molestarse en arreglarse para salir ya que no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Llego al comedor y se sentó en la silla al estilo buda. Break la miro, por su atuendo no saldría ese día.

Sharon: enserio ese idiota tiene una manera especial de darme a entender que debo madurar y que no siempre va a estar conmigo.

Break: bueno el siempre ha sido así, eres muy importante para él.

Sharon: si pero eso no quita el hecho de que me haya hecho pasar un amargo rato…. Aunque si lo extrañare lo suficiente, y no sabré hasta cuando lo vuelva a ver.

Break: y ¿por qué no vas a verlo ahora? Aun no se va.

Sharon: no, porque si lo veo ahora lo más probable es que me ponga a llorar enfrente de él y no quiero hacerlo en su presencia.

Break: sinceramente no se dé que te quejas siempre has sido una llorona desde niña es para que ya estuvieras acostumbrada. –dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. En ese momento llego el gato restregándose contra las piernas de Break, Sharon lo vio y enseguida lo cargo en brazos haciéndole cariños. Esto le hizo recordar que tenía que poner la mesa.

Sharon: ¿qué te pasa Kevin? Acaso tiene hambre el gatito mash bonito del mundo, verdad que tu eresh el gatito más ¿bonito? –dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente contra sí.

Break: ya deja de abrazarlo de esa manera si no vas a terminar por asfixiarlo.

Sharon: es que es imposible dejarlo, es tan adorable y abrasable y tan lindo que no puedo evitarlo. ¿Verdad Kevin?

Break: enserio debes dejar de tener esa afición por los animales pequeños y peludos, ya es un milagro que no traigas a un chihuahua o esos perros pequeños de bolso.

Sharon: eso no pasara, porque no me gustan esos perros, incluso me caen gordos esas pequeñas ratas.

Break: enserio eres alguien rara, bueno cambiando de tema, ya que estas mejor es necesario que vayas al súper y surtas la despensa, ya esta poder terminarse.

Sharon: ¿y por qué no vas tú?

Break: porque yo tengo otros planes, además yo fui la vez pasada.

Sharon: bueno como sea, le diré a Echo que me acompañe. Y me sirve de distracción, solo espero que no se me complique.

Break: de acuerdo, te toca poner la mitad como siempre yo te deje de mas para que me traigas esos dulces que me encantan ¿de acuerdo?

Sharon: deberías dejar de comer tanto dulce, aun no entiendo cómo es que sigues igual si comes demasiada azúcar, sin mencionar que no se te han podrido los dientes.

Break: ja ja ja ja ja eso es solo un secreto que guardo para mí mismo y no pienso compartirlo con nadie más. –dijo burlona mente.

Sharon: buuu ¿ni siquiera conmigo? –dijo poniendo una cara demasiado angelical.

Break: ni siquiera contigo, princesa.

Sharon: ya te he dicho que no me digas princesa, no soy una, ni siquiera lo parezco.

Break: ¿Por qué dices eso?, si te pareces a una princesa, las princesas son muy bonitas, que no te comportes como una es una cosa diferente.

Al oír esto se le pusieron las mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza, ya que no era usual en el decir este tipo de cosas, y mucho menos esperaba que fueran para ella, Break se dio cuenta de su sonrojo y decidió molestarla, diciendo cosas sobre estar enamorada de algún chico más joven que ella. Esto solo incremento su vergüenza aun más y que sus mejillas ardieran más de lo que ya estaban. Break quedo satisfecho con esto, porque lo que realmente quería era ver su cara sonrojada pero nunca lo aprobaría, al menos solo en el fondo. Así pasaron la tarde hasta que llego el momento en que Break saldría, Sharon se quedo en el departamento sola. Decidió relajarse y darse una ducha, le había avisado a Echo que saldrían alrededor de las 8:30 de la noche, todavía faltaba como una hora, así que preparo la tina para meterse a bañar, se había quitado la playera, por lo que se encontraba solo en sujetador, en ese momento sonó el teléfono y salió del baño para contestar, se encontraba sola así que no decidió ponerse de nuevo la playera, había terminado de contestar, era un desconocido haciendo propaganda de alguna empresa, un poco molesta por esto decidió colgar el teléfono. De repente la puerta se abrió revelando a un muchacho peligris, al voltear se quedo congelada, al igual que Break, el había regresado ya que se le había olvidado su celular en la sala, pero nunca espero encontrarse con una escena como la que estaba observando sin apartar los ojos de ella.

Nunca se imagino que su amiga había crecido tanto, ya que al no tener nada puesto más que el sujetador pudo apreciar que sus senos eran más grandes de lo que aparentaban, probablemente copa D y su esbelto abdomen junto con su bien formada y diminuta cintura. Sin darse cuenta se le quedo observando demasiado tiempo, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara, se froto la mejilla y lo único que vio fue que Sharon se puso lo primero que encontró que era su sudadera de el que dejo sobre el sillón por la tarde.

Sharon: ¿qué crees que estás haciendo imbécil? –dijo con el rostro completamente rojo por la vergüenza.

Break: como que que estoy haciendo, yo solo regrese por mi celular. Yo debería preguntar qué estás haciendo tú, semi desnuda en la sala.

Sharon: me iba a bañar cuando sonó el teléfono, de todos modos no era para que entraras así de repente.

Break: no es mi culpa, por si no te acuerdas yo también vivo aquí y tengo una llave, así que no me culpes si entro de repente.

Sharon: pero por lo menos hubiera apartado la mirada ¿no?

Break: oye no me pidas que aparte la mirada si de repente veo algo que me impresiona. –dijo, a lo cual la chica se volvió a poner colorada, y tomo una almohada y comenzó a golpearlo con ella, después de unos segundos dejo de hacerlo.

Sharon: eres un pervertido Break, ¿lo sabías?

Break: pues yo no soy el que anda enseñando su enormes atributos a las personas ¿eh?

Sharon: ya te dije que fue lo que paso, y ya deja de actuar como un pervertido y ya vete que me quiero bañar. –dijo mientras lo empujaba hacia la salida y cerraba la puerta en su cara.

Break: por lo menos déjame recoger mi teléfono. –la chica solo le aventó el teléfono si abrir completamente la puerta.

Se metió a la tina y dejo que el agua calientita la relajara, aun sentía la intensa mirada que le había dado Break al verla semi desnuda, puso un poco de música y decidió relajarse por completo.

Por su parte Break no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido, después de todo no había sido en vano volver al departamento por su teléfono había valido la pena, de en verdad lo había valido una sonrisa picara y satisfactoria se dibujo en su rostro mientras se dirigía hacia su destino.

Llego a un casino-bar (no sé si así se llamen) y se dirigió a la barra a pedir un trago, unos segundos después sintió como alguien lo abrazaba y le daba un intenso beso.

Break: pensé que no vendrías.

Xxxx: si, por un momento pensé en no venir pero aquí me tienes. – le dijo una pelirroja de ojos azules.

Break: si lo sé Anabel, me alegra que hayas venido, necesito pasar un buen momento.

Anabel: claro lo que tú digas. –y volvió a besarlo apasionadamente, cuando se separaron salieron de ese lugar y se dirigieron al departamento de la chica, donde al llegar siguieron besándose, hasta llegar a una habitación donde se encontraba una espaciosa cama, se acostaron sobre ella y dieron paso al momento pasional que solían tener cada noche que se encontraban, se acariciaban y besaban intensamente, hasta llegar a una danza erótica donde sus cuerpos se fusionaron y la pasión junto con la lujuria se juntaron y prolongaron por un par de horas. Después de saciar sus necesidades se encontraban descansando, la chica dormía sobre el musculoso torso del chico, este por su parte se encontraba recargado sobre el respaldo de la cama. Siempre era lo mismo solo se acostaba con una chica diferente para quitar el aburrimiento o satisfacer sus necesidades, mas nunca tendría algo serio con alguna de esas chicas, ni con otra, eso es lo que pensaba, pero no sabía que le esperaba algo totalmente diferente en un futuro no muy lejano. Estaba pensando, cuando su teléfono sonó, no lo contesto al principio, esto ocasiono que Anabel se despertara, volvió a sonar iba por ponerlo en modo silencioso, cuando se dio cuenta de quién era quien le hablaba, sin pensarlo más lo contesto.

Break: ¿sucede algo Sharon? –La pelirroja al escuchar el nombre de otra chica se molesto sin ocultarlo, sin embargo el no le dio importancia.

Sharon: si, lo que pasa es que estoy en el hospital, y necesito que alguien venga a recogerme.

Break: pero que te sucedió, ¿te ocurrió algo grave? –dijo con preocupación en su voz.

Sharon: no solo un pequeño inconveniente, pero no me dejaran salir, sin que alguien me venga a recoger.

Break: voy inmediatamente para allá. –cuando colgó comenzó a vestirse de inmediato.

Anabel: ¿a dónde vas a estas horas?

Break: al hospital, necesito asegurarme de que no le paso nada grave. –decía mientras se ponía los pantalones y la playera.

Anabel: no pensaras irte así nada mas ¿verdad? –dijo bastante molesta.

Break: Claro que sí, no puedo dejarla así como así, y más si esta en un hospital. –dijo con tono serio y un tanto molesto por la insistencia de la chica.

Anabel: si te vas de aquí ahora, no vuelves a saber nada de mi ¿entendiste?

Break: -deteniéndose en la puerta.- como quieras. –dijo sin mas mientras salía y dejaba a una chica bastante enojada. Se dirigió hasta su moto, poniéndola en marcha, mientras iba camino al hospital solo esperaba que no le hubiera ocurrido nada grave. No a ella.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno hasta aquí el tercer capitulo, disculpen las faltas de ortografía.<strong>

**me gustaría que dieran sus comentarios sobre esta historia.**

**Nos leemos. ;)**


	4. 4- un pequeño inconveniente

**hola a todos accidentalmente borre la historia pero la vuelvo a subir nuevamente. Espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki, solo unos son de mi creación.**

**aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, probablemente mas adelante habrá un emparejamiento inesperado. Echo x Eliott.**

**En verdad me gustaría saber que es lo que piensan de la historia si les gusta o no**

**sin mas que decir los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

><p>Se encontraba en un hospital una chica de pelo plateado sentada en la sala de espera a la salida de su amiga.<p>

Echo: Sharon, se está demorando demasiado para salir, espero que no sea nada grave. –pensó mientras miraba hacia el consultorio donde se encontraba su amiga.

En un consultorio se encontraba una mujer de unos 27 años de ojos azules y pelo corto negro. Estaba diagnosticando a una chica que la miraba un poco perpleja.

Vanessa: y bien que me tienes que decir a esto ¿Sharon?

Sharon: sinceramente que está exagerando un poco el tema, doctora.

Vanessa: no estoy exagerando nada, eres tú la que no te has estado cuidando como debe de ser. Ya has tenido un grave problema antes por esta razón.

Sharon: si lo sé es solo.. Que tuve un poco de estrés estos últimos días eso es todo.

Vanessa: la partida de tu hermano no es motivo para que te pongas así, sé que lo quieres mucho pero debes de cuidar tu salud, la anemia es muy peligrosa y sé que cuando te estresas no comes bien, además de que no has tomado tus medicamentos. Eso te afecto demasiado.

Sharon: así que ya lo sabe usted también. –Vanessa la miro un poco confundida, Sharon entendió su gesto y se aclaró. – lo de mi hermano, que se fue a otro país.

Vanessa: si, tu madre me lo contó, después de todo éramos buenos amigos, pero no se puede hacer nada. Lo extrañas demasiado ¿verdad?, y no se lo has querido demostrar a tu madre ¿cierto?

–Sharon asintió en silencio, Vanesa solo la miraba tierna mente, le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y le extendió los brazos para darle un abrazo, a lo cual Sharon no dudo en darlo. Le hacía falta un abrazo pero no quería demostrarlo con su mama ya que ella no quería que la viera en un estado tan patético y vergonzoso, ella tendría que ser fuerte como sui madre y su abuela. Pero con Vanessa no le importaba ya que podía confiar en ella y sabía que todo lo que pasara no lo contaría a menos que así lo decidiera.

Vanessa: bueno cambiando de tema, te voy a dar estas nuevas medicina para controlar esos momentos de estrés y estas vitaminas te ayudaran demasiado.

Sharon: gracias Vanessa, me las tomare tenlo por seguro.

Vanessa: por cierto no te vas a ir hasta que te vengan a recoger.

Sharon: si ya lo sé ya le avise que viniera.

Vanessa: no fue a tu mama ¿cierto?

Sharon: no, fue a mi amigo, vivo con él. Por cierto no le comentes de qué sufro de anemia, yo se lo comentare después de unos días, por favor.

Vanessa: y ¿eso?, no deberías esperar tanto tiempo para decirle, pero si no quieres que se entere por mí es que debe de ser muy especial para ti ¿no?

Sharon: -poniéndose colorada y nerviosa.- no es eso, es solo que exagera demasiado las cosas, y no quiero que se preocupe, eso es todo.

Vanessa: bueno es tu decisión pero si no te tomas tu medicamento como debe de ser tendré que contárselo yo misma ¿entendido?

Sharon: claro que sí.

Ellas siguieron platicando, mientras tanto Echo escuchaba música para matar el tiempo. Estaba escuchando Change de Deftones. De pronto entro un muchacho con el pelo castaño claro y ojos azules acompañado de otro de pelo negro desordenado y gafas, iban platicando de temas sobre la escuela.

Eliot: te digo Leo que el proyecto de matemáticas es en esta semana y no le hemos avanzado mucho que digamos, debemos ponerle más empeño para terminarlo.

Leo: tranquilo Eliott, todavía tenemos 3 días para entregarlo, y ya hemos hecho más de la mitad solo falta hacerle unos pequeños detalles.

Eliott: como que ¿pequeños detalles? –Dijo con mal humor.- debe quedar perfecto, tiene que ser uno de los mejores, no solo uno el mejor de todos, ¿me entiendes?

Leo: claro que si Eliott, te entiendo. –Respondió calmado y con una sonrisa.

Eliott: por cierto tengo que terminar de leer este libro. –dijo al tiempo que le mostraba un libro a Leo.

Leo: si claro, que rápido se te pasó el problema del proyecto. –dijo con tono de burla hacia su amigo.

Eliott: es que no puedes dejar un libro de lado, lo más importante es conocer el libro a fondo, como su historia, sus personajes.

Leo: claro, claro, como digas.

Eliott: espero que no sea de forma burlona lo que me dices ¿eh? –leo solo hizo una mueca afirmando que se trataba de una burla hacia su amigo, este molesto le empezó a gritar al mismo tiempo que arrojaba el libro accidentalmente, y este le caía a una chica con el semblante serio. Al darse cuenta de lo que sucedió los dos chicos Se aproximaron a ver qué es lo que le ocurría.

Eliott: ves Leo, mira lo que ocasionaste. –le dijo gritando y molesto.

Leo: yo no ocasione nada, tú fuiste el que arrojo el libro no yo. –contesto calmadamente.

Eliott: si pero esto no hubiera pasado si tan solo tomaras las cosas más enserio.

Estaban discutiendo, cuando salieron Sharon y Vanessa y se aproximaron hacia ellos.

Vanessa: que es lo que paso chicos.

Eliott: nada no pasó nada.

Leo: claro que si, Eliott dejo inconsciente a una chica. –al decir esto todos giraron la mirada hacia el suelo donde se encontraba Echo boca abajo desmayada. Al verla Sharon se acercó hacia ella.

Sharon: Echo, despierta, no te quedes así, vamos despierta. –dijo haciendo un drama. –Vanessa al verla se acercó hacia ella.

Vanessa: tranquila Sharon no le paso nada grave solo esta desmayada por el golpe. Hay que llevarla a mi consultorio para que despierte. Tu Elly, como eres el responsable de esto llévala hacia mi consultorio.

Eliott solo acepto respingando molesto, mientras la cargaba de forma nupcial aun a la inconsciente Echo. Sharon se quedo esperando junto con Leo, mientras regresaba Eliott.

Leo: cuanto tiempo ha pasado ¿no?.

Sharon: ahora que te veo bien, tu eres el chico que siempre anda controlando a Eliott, cuando se le sale su mal caracter ¿no?

Leo: si ese soy yo, Leo, que por cierto es casi siempre que lo ando controlando, su caracter es su caracter. –le dijo sonriendo-.

Sharon: si asi siempre ha sido el, pero es algo propio de el y lo hace mas interesante ¿no?

Leo: de hecho, asi se pasa mejor el tiempo con el. Pero es deseaperante a veces y parece un ogro enojado, jajajaja.

Eliott: quien parece un ogro enojado ¿Leo?

Leo: quien mas va ser, tu Eliott. –Dijo totalmente calmado-

Eliott: -exaltandose - yo no parezco ni un ogro.

Leo: claro que si mira como te pones.

Eliott: tu eres el que me pone asi.

Sharon: -soltando una pequeña risa- ya tranquilos chicos, y que pasa Eliott no me vas a ¿saludar?.

Eliott: es cierto sharon ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez.

Sharon: si lo sé.

Ambos sonrieron y se dieron un largo abrazo, en esos momentos llego Break y se acerco hacia ellos.

Break: Sharon me puedes decir que te paso.

Sharon: nada importante, solo un pequeño inconveniente, eso es todo.

Break: como un pequeño inconveniente te trajo al hospital me puedes explicar ¿eso?

Sharon: bueno, me desmaye eso es todo. No vayas a exagerar las cosas como siempre.

Break: como que exagerar las cosas, eres tú la que me tiene que explicar que es lo que pasa.

Empezaron a discutir, Eliott y Leo al ver la pelea decidieron intervenir un poco.

Leo: bueno no vayan a comenzar a pelearse en el hospital, después de todo no le paso nada grave a Sharon.

Eliott: es cierto, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Break: ¿disculpen y ustedes quienes son?

Leo: yo me llamo Leo y soy amigo de Eliott. –dijo señalando a Eliott.

Eliott: hola soy amigo de Sharon. ¿Y tu quien eres?

Break: yo soy Xerxes Break. Y también soy amigo de Sharon, además de compañero de vivienda, un gusto.

Sharon: bueno, ya que se presentaron, me voy a quedar aquí a esperar a Echo, ya que por cierto inconveniente –dirige su mirada hacia Eliott- se quedo desmayada.

Leo: no te preocupes por eso, ya que el responsable se tiene que hacer cargo de llevarla hasta su casa. ¿verdad Eliott?.

Eliott: que cosas dices Leo. –leo solo le dedico una mirada un tanto aterradora a Eliott.- bueno ya que más da.

Break: bueno ya que se resolvió ese problema, nosotros nos vamos, tú tienes que descansar. –dijo dirigiéndose a Sharon.

Sharon: pero yo estoy bien no hace falta de...

Break: nada de eso, tu ahora tienes que descansar.

Eliott: tiene razón Sharon, después de un desmayo lo más conveniente es descansar es por tu salud.

Sharon: pero yo estoy bien, además Echo todavía no sale.

Leo: como te dije, nosotros nos aseguraremos de que llegue bien a su casa, y yo me asegurare de que Eliott no se aproveche de la situación.

Eliott: cállate Leo, yo no me aprovecho de nadie.

Sharon iba a decir algo mas cuando Break solo suspiro y sin avisarle la cargo sobre sus hombros como un costal de papas, lo que ocasiono un grito de Sharon y que esta comenzara a patalear, mas sin embargo Break no la soltó.

Break: bueno ya es hora de irnos, nos vemos después. –dijo saludándolos y dirigiéndose hacia la salida

Eliott: claro chicos, nosotros nos quedamos un rato mas, y no se preocupen, dijo mientras agitaba la mano a manera de despedida.

Leo: oohhh ya veo que te interesa mucho esa chica no ¿Elly?

Eliott: -poniéndose rojo- a cual chica te refieres Leo.

Leo: como que a cual chica a la que dejaste inconsciente.

Eliott: cállate Leo, por supuesto que no me interesa, pero tampoco puedo dejarla que se vaya sola, después de todo es una chica.

Leo: -encogiéndose de hombros- como tu digas. Pero no me puedes negar que es una chica bastante atractiva o ¿no?.

Eliott: tch, no sé de qué me hablas.

Leo: claro cómo no. –dijo con sarcasmo. Y siguieron discutiendo por un buen rato. Mientras tanto Break se dirigía hacia su moto aun con Sharon en sus hombros quien no dejaba de forcejear y quejarse.

Sharon: ya bájame Break yo puedo caminar sola.

Break: si te bajo ahora lo más probable es que te regreses a donde se encuentra Echo.

Sharon: claro que no, ya estamos afuera así que ya no tendría por que regresar.

Break: bueno tienes razón ya estamos aquí afuera. –dijo mientras la ponía en el suelo. Al mismo tiempo le hacia una seña para que se subiera a la moto.

Sharon: estás loco me voy a morir de frió si me voy en la moto.

Break: ya sabía que dirías algo así, toma. –se quita su chaqueta y se la da a ella.

Sharon: pero y tú, ¿no vas a sentir frió?

Break: no, ya estoy acostumbrado.

Sharon se puso la chaqueta y pudo sentir el aroma de el que se le impregnaba en la nariz, disimuladamente se acerco la chaqueta más a su rostro pues le gustaba bastante su aroma. Break se subió y encendió la moto, Sharon hizo lo mismo, cuando Break acelero, lo único que atino a hacer fue a abrazarlo para no caerse. Break sintió el contacto de ella y sonrió, a medida que aceleraba Sharon lo abrazaba con más fuerza, a Break le gustaba aquel acercamiento por parte de ella, ya que de alguna forma se sentía cálido y un delicioso aroma le llegaba a sus fosas nasales, además del acercamiento de sus pechos contra su espalda. Sharon escondió el rostro en su espalda pues el frió le daba de lleno en la cara, cerro lo ojos pues se sentía demasiado bien y relajada. Así se mantuvo hasta llegar a su departamento, pero no se dio cuenta por lo que no aflojo su agarre de Break, este aprovecho el momento para burlarse de ella.

Break: si te quieres quedar así toda la noche, prefiero que sea en mi cuarto y no aquí afuera, será más agradable con la luces apagadas y en privado ¿no lo crees? –dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Sharon al darse cuenta de su posición y de las palabras que él le dijo se puso roja como un tomate.

Sharon: q-que c-cosas dices Break. Por supuesto que no.

Break: bueno pues tu eres la que no se suelta de mi, y me hace pensar que quieres estar conmigo –dijo aun con burla pero a la vez sonaba serio que a Sharon le recorrió un escalofrió por su espalda.

Sharon: claro que no, deja de ser tan pervertido, ¿quieres? –dijo mientras se bajaba de la moto. –yo iré para adentro, porque siento mucho frió, ¿vas a querer cenar?.

Break: creo que solo tomare café con galletas.

Sharon: bueno te espero adentro, mientras tu estacionas la moto pondré a calentar el agua. –luego subió por el ascensor que daba a su departamento. Mientras iba en el ascensor un muchacho con el pelo negro y ojos cafés subió y se le quedo viendo de una forma lasciva, esto la incomodo demasiado, ya que lo conocía y su forma de tratar a todas las chicas bonitas, además de que se había peleado en varias ocasiones con Break, donde el siempre terminaba perdiendo y Break con tan solo unos cuantos moretones, se alegraba de llevar pantalón de mezclilla con botas y una sudadera de manga larga además de la chaqueta que Break le había prestado, de no ser así la hubiera mirado aun mas desvergonzadamente y probablemente intentado algo mas, se alegro demasiado cuando marco su piso y salió apresuradamente de ahí. Cuando llego se dirigió a la cocina y puso a calentar el agua, después se dirigió a su cuarto y se cambio la ropa por su pijama, volvió a tomar la chaqueta y una vez más inhalo el aroma de su amigo, debía admitir que olía demasiado bien. Al darse cuenta de sus acciones se puso nerviosa y avergonzada. Salió a preparar lo que faltaba para cenar. Break llego a los pocos minutos.

Break: valla, creí que tendría que venir a hacerlo yo –dijo con burla hacia su amiga.

Sharon: que chistosito eres ¿eh? debía agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste esta noche por mí, sin contar ese comentario, por supuesto.

Break: - soltó una pequeña carcajada- solo lo dije para molestar ya sabes.

Sharon: precisamente por eso –hizo un puchero- deberías de dejar de burlarte así de mi.

Break: eso será algo difícil de realizar. –se acerco a su amiga y le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

Sharon: mmmm... bueno, solo hay galletas de canela ¿las quieres?

Break: si no importa, por cierto me encontré con Hugo en el pasillo, se está volviendo algo molesto.

Sharon: si, yo también me lo encontré en el ascensor, es muy pesado.

Break: ¿te hizo algo?

Sharon: no nada, es solo que no me agrada

Break: bueno ya no importa, ¿tu también vas a cenar?

Sharon: solo voy a tomar té, no siento mucha hambre.

Break: ahora, me vas a decir que es lo que realmente te paso como para que fueras a parar al hospital. –dijo seriamente, que Sharon no tuvo más opción que contarle que años atrás sufrió anemia y que solo eran unas pequeñas recaídas las que sufría de vez en cuando.

Sharon: y eso fue lo que paso hoy, lo bueno fue que Echo estaba conmigo... Perdón, por interrumpir tu cita.

Break: no seas tonta, no era tan interesante.

Sharon: gracias Break , por cierto la despensa la tienen que traer en menos de una media hora, Echo les dio la dirección para que pasaran a dejarla.

Break: supongo que si no la traen hoy será hasta mañana.

Estaban cenando cuando sonó el timbre Break fue a ver de quien se trataba ya que Sharon se había levantado para darle de comer a Kevin, Break abrió la puerta y se encontró con Hugo, era apuesto y tendría cerca de los 20 años.

Hugo: oh, ¿se encuentra Sharon?

Break: qué diablos quieres aquí.

Hugo: solo le quería entregar esto a Sharon, me encontré a un muchacho y me pidió que se lo entregara.

Break: y¿ por que precisamente tu?

Hugo: bueno siendo sinceros quería hablarle y verla, ya que como sabrás es una hermosura, hoy me la tope en el ascensor, y déjame decirte que se veía muy bien, pero se vería mejor de otra forma. –dijo sonriendo ladinamente.-

Break: que quieres decir con ¿eso?. –dijo demasiado molesto.

Hugo: en mi cama desnuda y yo sobre ella, de esa forma se vería mejor o tu ¿qué piensas?

Break no aguanto más y sin pensarlo le dio un puñetazo en la cara, tal fue la fuerza que le aplico que lo tiro al suelo, sin esperar a que se levantara se poso sobre él y comenzó a darle de golpes en la cara bastante molesto.

Break: yo pienso que así tú te ves mejor, yo partiéndote la cara a golpes, ¿quieres que siga o te irás a joder a otro lado?

Hugo: maldito desgraciado –logro articular- quien te da el derecho de que te pongas así, solo vives con ella

Break: eso me da el derecho de defenderla de desgraciados como tú, ¿entendiste?.

Hugo: no te preocupes, tarde o temprano la tendré en mi cama y tu no podrás evitarlo.

Break: sigue soñando infeliz porque yo no voy a permitir que eso suceda, no con alguien como tú. –terminando de decir esto siguió golpeándolo hasta que Sharon salió y los separo.

Sharon: tranquilo Break, ya déjalo te meterás en problemas.

Break: no lo dejare, ir.

Sharon: ya es suficiente, déjalo antes de que ocasiones un problema mayor. ¡ por favor Break, ya suéltalo!. –dijo suplicando y con lagrimas a punto de desbordarse. Break al ver su reacción lo soltó y entro a su departamento. Dejando a Hugo sangrando en el suelo.

Sharon: se puede saber porque¿ lo golpeaste?

Break: porque no pude quedarme con las ganas de golpearlo.

Sharon: pero eso no es motivo para que lo golpees.

Break: créeme tengo los motivos para seguirlo golpeando si es necesario. –desvió la mirada, pero aun quería golpear a ese infeliz-

Sharon: bueno, pero supongo que no me lo dirás ¿cierto? –miro a Break quien le dio a entender que no le diría nada- ya olvidemos esto y vallamos a dormir que ya es tarde. –le dijo sonriendo, el solo asintió y cada quien se fue a su habitación, Sharon se llevo a Kevin consigo, después de un rato todos dormían tranquilamente.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno hasta aquí el cuarto capitulo, disculpen las faltas de ortografía.<strong>

**me gustaría que dieran sus comentarios sobre esta historia.**

**Denme sus criticas y comentarios para saber si debo continuar con este fic o no.**

**Nos leemos. ;)**


	5. 5- un mal entendido

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki, solo unos son de mi creación.**

**aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, probablemente mas adelante habrá un emparejamiento inesperado. Echo x Eliott.**

**En verdad me gustaría saber que es lo que piensan de la historia si les gusta o no**

**sin mas que decir los dejo con la lectura.**

**a partir de ahora saldrá un nuevo personaje que hará sentir a Break muy alocado.**

* * *

><p>Danny se encontraba platicando con Sharon sobre cosas triviales, tenían hora libre y decidieron pasarla en el patio de la escuela. Era una mañana hermosa y los dos amigos se deleitaban con el paisaje.<p>

Danny: por cierto Sharon, sabias que cuando sales con una chica, debes ser muy audaz para hacer que te deje ¿en paz?

Sharon: no, no lo sabía, no salgo con chicas muy seguido. –dijo con burla, a lo cual Danny también rió.

Danny: es cierto, sabes ayer conocí a una chica, era bonita, pero como sabrás solo quería pasar un rato con ella, todo iba bien, hasta que menciono, "nos vemos en la escuela", puedes creerlo, es de nuestra escuela y yo ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. –dijo preocupado pero de una manera cómica que a Sharon le dio risa.

Danny: no te burles, es un grave problema, si Lotty se entera de esto estoy muerto.

Sharon: lo siento, pero creo que es lo que debes de sufrir, no solo eres despistado, si no que muy atractivo y es por eso que no te dejan fácilmente las chicas. Pero tienes que lidiar con eso.

Danny: lo sé pero es muy frustrante, no entiendo cómo le hace Break para librarse fácilmente de estos problemas.

Sharon: bueno pues él es un patán, si no le interesa alguien simplemente la ignora, además de que la mayoría lo mandan al diablo.

Danny: si creo que es algo suyo, pero créeme si hay alguien que le interesa no es capaz de burlarse de esa persona.

Sharon: tal vez tengas razón, pero cuanto faltara para que presenciemos ¿eso?

Danny: ni idea.

Sharon: ¿hay alguien que te interesa realmente Danny?

Danny: si, hubo una chica que conocí hace un tiempo, no era muy bonita, pero de verdad sentía un gran aprecio por ella, incluso algo mas, pero se fue, y tal vez no la vuelva a ver.

Sharon: yo también conocí a un chico en Alemania. –dijo mientras se colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja ya que el viento soplaba y se lo desacomodaba. –era muy simpático y fue mi primer amigo en la escuela a la que asistí, además de que era muy popular entre las chicas.

Danny: oohh, eso suena interesante se podría decir que fue tu novio o ¿tu primer amor?

Sharon: -con la cara enrojecida- de que hablas claro que no.

Danny: si como no, jajaja pero sabes es bonito tener a alguien especial o que fue especial. –Dijo mientras se recostaba sobre la hierba. Sharon lo imito y también se recostó junto a él.

Sharon conoció a Danny unos días después de su regreso de Alemania, se conocieron por parte de Break, desde ese momento se hicieron buenos amigos, se confiaban muchas cosas entre sí.

Al principio todos confundían su relación, ya que solo unos pocos conocían a Sharon, y muchas chicas se sintieron celosas de ella, pues Sharon tenía una apariencia realmente hermosa, su ojos eran de un color rosa como las frutillas, su cabello era de un color castaño que se asemejaba al caramelo, sus pestañas eran largas, sus caderas anchas y delgada cintura, de grandes pechos, sin exagerar, y su piel era blanca y suave. De Danny su pelo rosa casi pelirrojo le llegaba al mentón y lo tenía un poco alborotado, sus ojos eran de un extraño color rosa, su piel caucásica y fornido cuerpo hacia que las chicas siempre lo tuvieran en sus platicas y conversaciones. Después de un tiempo en la escuela Sharon no podía quitarse la "extrañas rivales" que tenia pues al ser la mejor amiga de Break demasiadas chicas sentían la necesidad de descuartizarla ya que según ellas se aprovechaba de la situación, además de que la creían una persona arrogante, engreída y consentida, cuando la realidad era lo opuesto. Sus únicos amigos eran ellos dos hasta que conoció a Echo una chica de semblante serio y sin muchas emociones que expresar, solo cuando se hizo amiga de Sharon las daba a conocer. Así fue hasta que paso el primer año de preparatoria.

Siguieron acostados hasta quedarse dormidos, echo no estaba con ellos ya que había ido como representante de la clase.

* * *

><p>En un salón se encontraba Xerxes, estaba la clase de matemáticas, algo muy aburrido para él, Maris se encontraba al lado de él, se había cambiado de lugar al lado de él, su uniforme se lo puso de manera provocativa, los botones de la camisa desabrochados, donde daba inicio el nacimiento de su pechos, y la falda la llevaba más corta de lo normal, su intención era que se fijara en ella. Break se dio cuenta de ello y sonrió para sí. Como siempre sin mucho esfuerzo las chicas se le acercaban a él, pensó en no darle importancia como ya antes lo había hecho pero decidió aprovechar la oportunidad.<p>

La clase termino y le hizo una seña para que la siguiera, Maris sonrió (pensando que había ganado) y lo siguió, entraron a un salón vacío y sin pensarlo se comenzaron a besar apasionadamente, maris chupaba su labio al mismo tiempo que enredaba sus dedos en su cabello plateado, él le acariciaba las piernas de manera sensual que podía oír los gemidos que salían de su boca. Se separaron por falta de oxigeno, en menos de un segundo volvieron a retomar aquel impulsivo beso sin rastro de sentimiento. Sus lenguas se enredaban entre si de una manera totalmente erótica, que los podría haber llevado a algo completamente ardiente, pero tuvieron que parar por que escucharon voces que se aproximaban hacia donde estaban ellos, salieron del salón y se encontraron con un grupo de chicos en el cual iba una chica de estatura baja y mirada seria, al verla Xerxes se sorprendió un poco ya que era inusual ver a Echo sin la compañía de Sharon. Elevo las cejas un poco intrigado, de pronto sintió que alguien lo abrazo por detrás, y le soplo al oído.

Maris: creo que es hora de volver ¿no lo crees?

Xerxes: si ya es hora de volver, pero no entrare a la clase que sigue tengo unos asuntos que atender.

Maris: bueno espero que podamos continuar donde dejamos nuestro pequeño juego. –dijo seductoramente mientras le lamia la oreja.

Break: si algún día lo terminaremos. –dijo sin mucha importancia- se soltó del agarre de Maris y se dirigió hacia la salida, ese día se iría temprano, pues unos asuntos personales no los podía retrasar.

Sharon se encontraba en la última clase del día, estaba ansiosa por que terminara la clase, ya que se quería enterar de cómo termino el fin de semana luego del incidente en el hospital. Al sonar la campana que marcaba la salida Sharon se dirigió hacia su amiga y la tomo del brazo, echo solo la siguió.

Sharon: cuéntame Echo, que es lo que sucedió cuando despertaste en el ¿hospital?

Echo: pues nada importante, solo Eliott y Leo me llevaron a mi casa.

Sharon: eso es lo que dijeron, dime que te ¿parecieron?

Echo: pues Eliott es muy enojón, se enoja y desespera con facilidad, y leo es muy calmado y divertido hace que Eliott se exalte con mucha facilidad. Pero los dos son buenas personas. –dijo esto último con una diminuta sonrisa.

Sharon: oohhh, eso es bueno de escuchar, pero a mí me dices que uno de los dos te gustó ¿verdad? –dijo con un tono un tanto divertido.

Echo: b-bueno t-tal vez me gusto uno de ellos. –dijo mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro que tenía un leve color rosa en las mejillas.

Sharon: bueno, yo adivinare quien te gusta de ellos dos, leo es muy simpático pero muy divertido. –vio a Echo y su expresión no daba ninguna señal de sentimientos hacia él, puso una sonrisa muy picara y decidió decir quién era el afortunado.

Sharon: oohhh! Así que se trata de Eliott ¿verdad?, te gusta Eliott.

Echo: -con la cara completamente enrojecida- eso no es cierto. –Sharon la vio con un gesto de no me mientas- b-bueno tal vez si me g-gusta.

Sharon: ssiiii, es la primera vez que veo que demuestras interés en alguien del sexo opuesto.

–Sharon le dio un fuerte abrazo que Echo no tardo en responder y siguieron avanzando platicaban muy animadas. Estaban tan concentradas en ellas que no se dieron cuenta y tropezaron con otras dos chicas. Las dos amigas se disculparon con las chicas que resultaron ser Maris y su amiga Alison, una chica alta de pelo corto rubio, llevaba dos trencitas delgadas en cada lado de la cabeza, delgada y de ojos cafés.

Sharon: lo siento mucho.

Alison: ten más cuidado y fíjate donde vas.

Sharon: si, lo siento mucho.

Alison: -mirando a Sharon detenidamente.- un momento yo te he visto antes.

Maris: si ella es novia de Danny.

Alison y Sharon al mismo tiempo: ¿Qué?

Maris: si yo los he visto siempre están juntos.

Alison: como que Danny es tu novio, eso no puede ser yo he estado saliendo con Danny.

Sharon: claro que no.

Echo: es cierto, Danny no es novio de Sharon, son solo amigos.

Sharon: Echo tiene razón, somos solo amigos, no hay ninguna relación sentimental entre nosotros.

Maris: qué raro, siempre andan muy juntos para ser amigos. –lo dijo con una sonrisa descarada-

Echo: no veo que le ves de raro, tú te lo llevas a un salón vacio y ni siquiera son amigos. –menciono con el semblante demasiado serio y con intención de molestarla.

Sharon: -observo como Maris y Alison ponían una cara de sorpresa.- ya es suficiente, además ahí viene Danny pregúntele a él y el les dirá la verdad. –lo dijo ya con molestia.

Alison: Danny me puedes decir si Sharon es tu novia o ¿¡no!?

Danny: para empezar tú no eres nada mío, y segundo no, no es mi novia.

Sharon: espero que les haya quedado claro y se eviten los malos entendidos.

Danny: bueno como sea, Sharon Break me menciono que no lo esperes que esta con su hermano, no sé qué asuntos tiene pendiente pero que lo alcanzaras en su casa ya que tardara un largo tiempo.

Sharon: oh si claro, gracias Danny, por lo visto se le olvido decirme, pero bueno.

Maris: -con tono molesto- se puede saber por qué Break quiere que los alcances en ¿su casa?

Sharon: no tengo por qué decírtelo, no eres ni mi amiga y si él no te dijo nada por algo será.

Maris: mira mocosa no… -ya no termino la frase porque Danny la tomo del brazo y la aparto de ahí.

Sharon: bueno nos vemos Danny, vamos todavía tengo que arreglarme.

Echo y Sharon se fueron de ahí dejando a los tres chicos.

Maris: aun no entiendo, por que Sharon tiene que ir con él.

Alison: si, al parecer esa enana se trae muchos trucos escondidos, poniendo cara de niña buena.

Danny: lo que pasa es que Sharon si es mi amiga y aun mas de Break, cosa que con ustedes no pasara, supongo que no es suficiente con llevártelo a la cama y seducirlo para que seas tan cercana a él o no ¿Maris?.

Maris: de qué diablos estás hablando imbécil.

Danny: yo solo digo que tus celos no te llevaran a ningún lugar mucho menos tratándose de Xerxes. Bueno nos vemos preciosas. –hizo un ademan de despedida y se alejo, Maris y Alison muy molestas, una por lo que se entero y la otra porque ni siquiera se pudo acercar a Danny.

Sharon llego llegó al departamento, lo primero que hizo fue acariciar a Kevin y darle de comer, después fue a su cuarto y se quito el uniforme, estaba con un short corto y una camiseta de tirantes, se puso a leer un libro así se le paso el tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta ya era algo tarde, se levanto de inmediato y se metió a bañar, no se tardo demasiado, se vistió de manera cómoda, llevaba un pescador de mezclilla un poco pegado, una blusa de manga larga color morado suave y un chaleco encima, optó por ponerse unos tenis y un pasador del lado derecho, llevaría su cabello suelto en esta ocasión. Tomo un pequeño bolso en el cual metió algo de dinero y sus llaves, se despidió de Kevin y salió al ascensor. Al salir a la calle comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de su amigo iba escuchando música, en ese momento decidió por escuchar Rammstein, hacia un tiempo que no lo escuchaba, le gustaba, recordar el tiempo que lo escucho por primera vez. Después de un tiempo llego a su destino, toco el timbre y salió un chico de unos 24 años de cabello castaño corto y anteojos, le sonrió y la invito a pasar.

Sharon: hola ¿como estas Liam?

Liam: hola, yo estoy bien, oh bueno lo estaba hasta hace un par de horas.

Sharon: supongo que eso fue obra de Break ¿verdad?

Liam: si así es, cada vez se está volviendo demasiado insoportable, bueno aunque lo entiendo después de todo no es fácil por lo que está pasando.

Sharon: si yo pase por algo similar hace unos días. Pero supongo que todavía no es nada grave como lo que le ocurre a él.

Liam: si, no es fácil que después de tanto tiempo su padre venga y le dé la noticia de que ya tiene nueva esposa, y siendo mucho más joven que él.

Sharon: ¿tu no lo consideras como tu padre Liam?

Liam: pues desde que mi padre murió y mi madre decidió casarse con su papa trate de verlo como el mío pero no fue tan fácil y solo termine por tenerle respeto como el esposo de mi madre y el padre de mi hermana. –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado mientras miraba la pequeña estatua que estaba sobre la mesa ratonera de la sala. –pero Xerxes si se adapto a decirle mama a mi madre y eso me pone contento.

Sharon lo observo y sonrió, se puso a pensar que la relación que llevaba con su hermano era de verdad solida y duradera, estaba por preguntarle algo mas cuando apareció una joven de pelo castaño y ojos azules, aparentaba unos 15 años, y tenía una figura delgada y una hermosa cara algo infantil. Sharon se le quedo mirando sonriente, ya la había conocido anteriormente como media hermana tanto de Liam como de Break.

Liam: oh aquí estabas no te había visto Emily.

Emily: como que no me habías visto estoy aquí desde hace una hora y nadie me presta atención.

Liam: lo siento pero como te darás cuenta estamos en un pequeño problema. –dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y la acercaba hacia el para darle un abrazo y despeinarle un poco el pelo.

Emily: oye, no me despeines. –al mismo tiempo le quita los lentes.

Liam: ya, tu ganas, devuelve mis lentes. –Emily le da los lentes y le saca la lengua en broma, Sharon recuerda que hacia algo similar con Benjamín y le entro un poco de nostalgia.

Liam: bien las dejo tengo que ir a hablarle a Xerxes ahora vuelvo. –salió de la sala dejando a las dos chicas solas.

Sharon: ¿y cómo has estado?

Emily: bueno estaba bien hace unas horas, pero como sabrás todo se complico por aquí. Y tú ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunto de forma brusca-

Sharon: Break me pidió que viniera porque vamos a tratar unos asuntos de la escuela.

Emily: sabes, me molesta que mi hermano se ponga así, digo mis papas se separaron hace mucho y no me importa lo que el haga con su vida, pero él se lo toma muy a pecho debería importarle menos.

Sharon: tal vez tengas razón, pero si Break se pone en ese estado es por que debe importarle demasiado tu mama, además de que es la segunda vez que hace eso o ¿no?.

Emily: si pero no es para que se ponga así. Es un idiota, muy tarado diría yo, después de todo si vivimos bien para que se mortifica. Simplemente que viva bien la vida y saque provecho, incluso podría aprender algunas técnicas por parte de él.

Sharon: -con un tono completamente molesto- ya basta, no tienes por qué hablar así de tu hermano. Si el actúa de esa forma es porque realmente entiende la situación, y defiende lo que le importa, tu si no quieres tener esos problemas simplemente quédate callada y trata de analizar un poco la situación.

Emily: mira tú no sabes de estos problemas así que no te metas en asuntos familiares. Tu eres solo alguien consentida que tiene todo ¿no?

Sharon: la única niña consentida eres tú, te comportas caprichosa mente sin considerar los sentimientos de los demás, te has puestos siquiera a pensar siquiera como se sienten ¿tus hermanos?, porque aunque Liam no lo demuestre de la misma manera que Break le preocupa mucho la situación por la que están pasando, y tu mama, no crees que siente feo de saber que después de tiempo sin siquiera preocuparse por ustedes les caiga de sorpresa que ya tiene nueva enamorada y mucho más joven, y que quiere incluirla en el testamento que por derecho les corresponde a ¿ustedes?. Y ya he pasado por estos problemas no eres la única, y ya estas lo suficiente grande como para hacer ese tipo de berrinches.

Emily: y qué tipo de problemas se ¿murió tu pescadito? –dijo con furia hacia Sharon-

Sharon: mi padre murió, lo peor de todo es que se iba con su amante cuando murió, mi hermano tuvo que cargar con todo eso, mi madre sufrió demasiado que su salud es delicada y lo que nos dijo antes de salir de casa fue que ya se había aburrido de nosotros, y que solo éramos una carga para él, eso es lo que ocasionan esas zorras que se meten en la familia. Y yo tan solo tenía 8 años de edad cuando eso paso, así que deja de ser tan malcriada, no creo que quieras que eso te pase ¿verdad?. Así fuera contigo tus hermanos actuarían de la misma manera porque te quieren y se van a preocupar por ti. Entiende eso. –dijo de forma tan desesperada que termino por regañarla Emily solo se quedo sin palabras, ya que nunca antes la habían regañado y menos por una chica mayor a ella por un par de años. Por su parte Sharon sentía la necesidad de salir ya que todo eso la había ofuscado demasiado.

Sharon: dile a tu hermano que lo espero en el parque, me saludas a tu mama nos vemos. –sin decir nada más se dio media vuelta y salió de la lujosa casa.

Emily se quedo callada y pensativa, Break entro a los pocos segundos y se sentó frente a su hermana.

Xerxes: vaya hasta que alguien te cerro la boca.

Emily: cállate imbécil, y no le vayas a decir a nadie de esto.

Xerxes: no hace falta, tanto mama como Liam escucharon todo.

Emily: ¿escucharon como esa muchacha me gritaba?

Xerxes: si, y si no dijeron nada es porque querían saber cómo actuarias frente a alguien que se te enfrentara, y al parecer así fue, ya que no pudiste hacer de las tuyas como siempre haces. Por mi parte me alegro ya que necesitabas que alguien te dijera de manera directa lo malcriada que te volviste.

Emily: es una idiota. –dio un resoplido- entonces ¿es por eso?

Break: que cosa.

Emily: si es por eso que estas con ella, porque ella es especial y no es como todas que solo se fijan en el exterior y pretender tener problemas graves cuando en realidad son solo momentos desagradables.

Xerxes: sinceramente no sé si es por eso, pero me alegra que siempre va a estar ahí cuando la necesito.

Emily: por el momento no puedo decir nada más, porque realmente estoy molesta como me trato, pero no fue como todas que solo por ser tu hermana me siguen la corriente o pretenden ser mis amigas. Ahora mismo la odio pero no como a las demás.

Break: eso es algo propio de ti, bueno me tengo que ir, ya que puede hacer una estupidez por como está ahora, ya no quiero más animales en el departamento. –vio como Emily ponía una cara un tanto extraña por lo que había dicho.- no es nada, mejor me voy. Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente se despidió y salió de su casa. Mientras se dirigía al parque pensó en lo que le había dicho su hermana, nunca se había puesto a pensar en ese detalle, no le siguió dando importancia pues sin notarlo llego al parque, busco a su amiga y la localizo en una banca junto a un señor que vendía unas paletas de hielo, noto que su mirada estaba distraída y algo melancólica se acerco a ella.

Break: creo que no fue buena idea el que fueras a mi casa. Pasaste por un mal momento.

Sharon: no fue por eso, solo que tuve un poco fuera de control mis hormonas. Eso es todo. Dijo con una mediana sonrisa pero con la mirada todavía melancólica.

Break: bueno, ven vamos a dar una vuelta.

Se pararon y fueron a dar una vuelta por el amplio parque.

Sharon: por cierto alguien se quedo preocupada por ti, por a si decirlo.

Break: ¿de quién se trata?.

Sharon: de Maris, supongo que le interesas por que se puso como furiosa cuando Danny me dio tu mensaje, y su amiga es una pesada.

Break: ¿eso es lo que paso? No veo alguna razón para que se pusiera de esa forma.

Sharon: Eso ya no importa, lo que me tiene un poco intrigada es lo que le dijo Echo.

Break: y que fue lo que le dijo

Sharon: pues primero tuvimos una pequeña discusión por el mismo mal entendido de Danny y yo, después Echo me defendió y dijo que no le tenía que extrañar ya que ella se llevaba a los chicos a un salón vacio sin siquiera ser amigos, me dejo un poco con la duda pero no le di mucha importancia. –Sharon vio como el rostro de Break quedo un poco sorprendido por lo que le había dicho.

Break: y Echo no dijo de quien se ¿ trataba?

Sharon: no, solo dijo eso, pero por tu rostro supongo que se trata de ti ¿cierto?. –dijo con un tono amenazador

Break: solo te haces ilusiones tonta –dijo tratando de apaciguar un poco el carácter de su amiga.- mira mejor vamos a revisar que problema podemos resolver sobre el pequeño desastre que se ocasiono en nuestro piso.

Sharon: sabes Break las mujeres sabemos cuando un hombre nos miente y tu ahora me estas mintiendo. –sonrió de forma muy dulce que a Break le dieron escalofríos.- pero olvidémoslo y vayamos a resolver ese pequeño problema.

Se alejaron del parque sonriendo y hablando muy amenamente. Esto es lo que más le gustaba a Break ella estará para el cuándo mas lo necesite, su más linda y amada amiga, eso es lo que pensaba sin saber que le esperaba algo diferente.

En una ciudad de Alemania:

-bien pronto la veré de nuevo ya ha pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez.

-si ya mañana sale el vuelo a Inglaterra.

-bien eso me alegra, en verdad la hecho de menos.

Siguieron hablando dos personas desconocidas y no tan desconocidas.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno aquí llego el quinto capitulo de esta historia.<strong>

**me gustaría que dieran sus comentarios sobre esta historia.**

**Denme sus criticas y comentarios para saber si debo continuar con este fic o no.**

**Nos leemos. ;)**


End file.
